ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Berry Blast Off (1999)
Do not be confused with the 2005 film of the same name. 'Berry Blast Off '''is a Dutch-British-Australian traditional-animated children's comedy adventure film produced by Warner Bros. Feature Animation, the same animation studio that made ''The Iron Giant, Space Jam, Quest For Camelot, and others. This film completed production and got submitted by the MPAA, BBFC, ACB, and the Dutch rating system in 1999. It was supposed to be released in the spring of 2000. Unfortunately, it got panned by critics before the film would be released, so the film was scrapped. It was later reworked into a computer-animated feature by 20th Century Fox Animation Benelux in December 2005. Plot The fruits and vegtables start to wake up once the humans are gone and the superstore is closed. They go on wild and wacky adventures, until a 30-year-old man takes the fruits and vegtables home one night. They couldn't wait to be inside a house to see what it looks like. Unfortunately, when they got there, the man starts cooking, cutting, slicing, dicing, and eating the fruits and veggies that he bought home. The orange, pineapple, kiwi, blue raspberry, grape, blueberry, green apple,strawberry, watermelon, and blackberry survives and successfully escapes back into the store. They tell the rest of the fruits and vegtables that the man will come back to the store and eat them. It is up to the rest of the fruits and vegtables to defeat the man before more harm gets caused. Voice Cast Brian Dobson as Orange/ Watermelon Paul Dobson as Kiwi, Orange's second best friend Michael Dobson as Pineapple, Orange's best friend Tabatha St. Germain as Blueberry/ Small Raspberries/ Baby Carrots (voice) Cathy Weseluck as Grape/ Small Raspberries/ Baby Carrots/ Baby Eggplants/ Strawberries (voice) Andrew Hodwitz as Green Apple/ Blueberry Henchman #2 (voice) Jimmy Hibbert as Blueberry Henchman #1/ Broccoli/ Red Apple (voice) Pierre Salvador as Prince Blueberry (voice) Michael E. Rodgers as Blue Raspberry/ Cucumber #1/ Eggplant/ Small Raspberry #3/ 30-Year Old Man/ Yellow Apple/ Candy Apple/ Poison Apple/ Narrator (voice) Benjamin Pascal as Cucumber #2/ Cheddar Cheese (voice) Samuel Vincent as Baby Carrot #1/ Blackberry (voice) Production Failure and Reception This film was panned by critics a week before the film's release. This caused this film to be scrapped and shelved until 2005. Trivia The 30-year-old man strongly looks like Wilf, who will later appear in the 2014 CGI film Postman Pat: The Movie. Pierre Salvador also starred in the 2005 CGI film of the same name, but playing the roles of the narrator and the originally silent third blueberry henchman instead of reprising the role of Prince Blueberry. The cucumbers strongly resembles a hand-drawn version of Dr. Clic, a fictional character from the 1995-1997 version of the French children's video game series Micro Kids Multimedia. The eggplants and the baby eggplants strongly resemble Buck Douglas, who would later appear in the 2017 CGI film Fireman Sam: Alien Alert. The animation style of the film resembles the animation styles of The Iron Giant, Quest for Camelot, ''and the 2002-2005 cel-animated episodes of the 1979 series of ''Doraemon, meaning that the character designs of the characters looks similar to Fujiko F. Fujio's drawings. If this film was released, it would've been the second film to contain the Warner Bros. Feature Animation logo at the beginning. The first film to contain the same logo at the beginning was The Iron Giant. Some of the characters in this film have different personalitites in this film than in the 2005 film. The 2016 film Sausage Party ''has a similar plot to both this film and the 2005 film. Unlike the other fruits, Prince Blueberry is a humanoid character with clothing on, hair made out of chocolate cream, light blue skin, and no gloves. According to Pierre Salvador, the reason why he is named Prince Blueberry was because he has the ability to turn into a real blueberry when he hides or gets scared. Also, Prince Blueberry strongly resembles Wilf from ''Postman Pat: the Movie, just like the 30-year old man, only he looks a little younger and has no soul patch. Category:Unreleased Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Feature Animation films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:1999 Category:2000